Let Me Go
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [Songfic pré-Laços de Guerra] O que realmente aconteceu no Halloween de 1981? Ponto de vista de Marlene McKinnon.


**31 de Outubro de 1981.**

Marlene corria desesperada. Ela não podia deixar Sirius fazer aquilo! Pettigrew era um traidor!

_**Love that once hung on the wall**_

_Um amor que uma vez esteve pendurado na parede_

_**Used to mean something**_

_Costumava significar algo_

_**But now it means nothing**_

_Mas agora não significa nada_

_**The echoes are gone in the hall**_

_Os ecos sumiram do corredor_

_**But I still remember, the pain of december**_

_Mas ainda me lembro da dor de Dezembro_

Ela teve uma surpresa desagradável ao incendiar a sua casa e se fazer de morta. Além da visita de Bellatrix, Wormtail também estava lá. Ela sabia! E agora era a melhor prova! Mas ela estava "morta" e não podia contar a ninguém.

_**Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say**_

_Oh, não resta nada que você possa dizer_

_**I'm sorry it's too late**_

_Sinto muito, é tarde demais_

Apenas Dumbledore sabia que ela estava viva, ela foi visita-lo mais cedo, mas no meio do caminho ouviu dois Death Eaters (escondidos) comentando sobre Peter e os Potter. Não podia deixar que isso acontecesse!

_**I'm breaking free from these memories**_

_Estou me libertando dessas memórias_

_**Gotta let it go, just let it go**_

_Preciso deixar ir, apenas deixar ir_

_**I've said goodbye, set it all on fire**_

_Eu disse adeus, incendei tudo_

_**Gotta let it go, just let it go**_

_Preciso deixar ir, apenas deixar ir_

_**Oh (oh) oh (oh)**_

Não importava que o plano fosse por água abaixo, Sirius precisava saber ambas as verdades. Ela já não aguentava mais a falta que ele lhe fazia.

_**You came back to find I was gone**_

_Você voltou e descobriu que eu tinha ido embora_

_**And that place is empty**_

_E aquele lugar está vazio_

_**Like the hole that was left in me**_

_Como o buraco que resta em mim_

_**Like we were nothing at all**_

_Como se não fôssemos nada_

_**It's not what you meant to me**_

_Não é o que você pretendia para mim_

_**Thought we were meant to be**_

_Pensei que estivéssemos destinados_

— Bombarda Maxima! — gritou, com a varinha apontada para a porta da casa.

A porta foi explodida, dando passagem a ela, ela esperava que ele reagisse, mas como não ouviu nada entrou na casa.

_**Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say**_

_Oh, não resta nada que você possa dizer_

_**I'm sorry, it's too late**_

_Sinto muito, é tarde demais_

A casa estava vazia. Não era possível! Já tinha acontecido, mas Marlene não se daria por vencida.

_**I'm breaking free from these memories**_

_Estou me libertando dessas memórias_

_**Gotta let it go, just let it go**_

_Preciso deixar ir, apenas deixar ir_

_**I've said goodbye, set it all on fire**_

_Eu disse adeus, incendiei tudo_

_**Gotta let it go, just let it go**_

_Preciso deixar ir, apenas deixar ir_

Não se importou com a porta destruída, aparatou e voltou a correr desesperadamente. Lily e James deveriam saber do traidor... Mesmo que ela não pudesse ver a casa, ela sabia onde ficava.

_**(And let it go) and now I know**_

_(E deixar ir) e agora eu sei_

_**(A brand new life) is down this road**_

_(Uma nova vida) ao longo dessa estrada_

_**(And when it's right) you always know**_

_(E quando é certo) você sempre sabe_

_**(So this time) I won't let go**_

_(Então dessa vez) não vou deixar ir_

Ela parecia correr contra o relógio e xingava sua estupidez. Por que não contou a Dumbledore? Ele não conseguiria convencer Sirius da verdade e ele não sabia a localização dos Potter, apenas Sirius e o traidor sabiam.

_**There's only one thing left here to say**_

_Resta apenas uma coisa para dizer_

_**Love's never too late**_

_Para o amor nunca é tarde demais_

Ela conteve um grito quando viu a casa, metade destruída, quase despencando.

— Não! — sussurrou, sem conseguir acreditar no que via — Não, não, não, não!

Ela não conseguia mais se mover, isso não podia ter acontecido! Lily e James estavam perfeitamente bem, eles tinham conseguido fugir... Isso! Eles tinham conseguido fugir e Pettigrew seria capturado... Ou era uma armadilha e eles simplesmente...

Ela recuperou os movimentos e correu para dentro da casa, não foi difícil entrar já que a porta da casa já estava aberta. Perdeu suas esperanças e caiu na realidade, no momento em que viu James Potter, o seu melhor amigo, morto.

_**I've broken free from those memories**_

_Eu já me livrei dessas memórias_

_**I've let it go, I've let it go**_

_Eu deixei ir, eu deixei ir_

_**And two goodbyes led to this new life**_

_E dois adeus conduziram a essa nova vida_

Ela queria ficar ali e gritar para todos escutarem o seu sofrimento naquele momento, mas precisava confirmar se Lily estava viva. James ficou para trás, quem sabe Lily conseguiu fugir com as crianças. Tinha que ser isso!

Com muita dificuldade, ela desviou o olhar do rosto do seu melhor amigo, mal contendo os seus soluços e a dor que sentia no coração, e subiu as escadas lentamente, já que essas poderiam desabar a qualquer momento.

**_Don't let me go, don't let me go_**

_Não me deixe ir, não me deixe ir_

**_Oh (oh) oh (oh) oh (oh)_**

**_Don't let me go_**

_Não me deixe ir_

Ela simplesmente não sabia o que era pior. Ver o corpo de seu melhor amigo morto ou o de sua melhor amiga. Estava pronta para sair do quarto e ir atrás daquele traidor, não importando se ela estava "viva" ou "morta", quando ouviu o choro de um bebê no quarto ao lado.

— Ambrose... — murmurou Marlene.

Ela saiu rapidamente do quarto e foi ao lado. A bebê ruiva não parecia ter percebido o que tinha acontecido, só parecia sentir falta do beijo de boa noite da mãe, que ela nunca mais receberia.

Ela se aproximou da pequena, pegando-a no colo. No momento em que a menina reconheceu a madrinha, se acalmou um pouco e começou a se sentir sonolenta.

_**Won't let you go**_

_Não vou deixar você ir_

_**Don't let me go**_

_Não me deixe ir_

Marlene ouviu um barulho do lado de fora. O seu maior desejo era ficar lá dentro chorando horas abraçada ao corpo de seus melhores amigos, mas não conseguiria suportar a agonia de Sirius ao descobrir.

Ela saiu da casa rapidamente e aparatou em Hogsmeade, onde refez o caminho que tinha feito mais cedo. Em poucos minutos já estava no escritório do diretor Dumbledore, ela bateu na porta e entrou.

— Não me importa o que você me diga, eu vou ficar com a Amber — disse com a voz tremida ao velho homem, que suspirou, já esperando isso.

— Ela ficará melhor nas mãos da família... — começou Dumbledore.

— Que família? Chama Petúnia de família? O jeito que ela tratava Lily, só eu...

— É o melhor para eles!

— Eu não me importo! Eu sou a madrinha dela! Infelizmente, não posso fazer nada por Harry, mas sei que Sirius...

Dumbledore negou com a cabeça, olhando com pena para Marlene e ela se sentiu confusa.

— Sirius entregou Lily e James a... — começou.

— Ele não os entregou! — gritou ela, indignada, para logo depois conferir se Amber não tinha acordado.

Como Dumbledore poderia pensar esse tipo de coisa? Ele continuava a olhando com pena, mas isso não importava agora.

— Eu vou ficar com Amber e ponto final. Voldemort não a viu, viu? Ela estava no quarto ao lado. Lily estava com Harry no primeiro quarto. Então, não tem desculpas! Ela ficará comigo!

— Marlene, entendo que não possa acreditar, mas...

— Sirius não os entregou! É tudo culpa de Pettigrew.

— Pettigrew está morto.

Silêncio.

— Como? — perguntou Marlene.

— Houve várias testemunhas oculares, Sirius matou Pettigrew. Ele está em Azkaban.

Marlene ficou paralisada. Não adiantava argumentar com Dumbledore, ele não acreditaria nela. Simplesmente engoliu seus gritos, deu de costas e saiu da sala, sem se despedir.

Aquele realmente era o pior dia da sua vida: seus melhores amigos mortos e Sirius preso. O que ela não sabia era que Pettigrew não estava morto.


End file.
